newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Chris's last bow - alternatywny odcinek
Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów Odcinek 12B - ALTERNATYWNY FINAŁ Początek Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Turnieju Faworytów. Wyzwanie z trzema pomocnikami ukrytymi gdzieś na wyspie. Bruno, Sadie, Victor... specjalnie wybrałem samych najgorszych. Ale niestety zawodnicy są niezniszczalni. Ze wszystkim dali sobie radę. Do finału nie dotarła Courtney, która próbowała oszukać tego pana. (pokazuje kciukiem na siebie, z uśmiechem) To wyzwanie na serio może być ostatnią rzeczą, która ich spotka. Czy uda im się je przeżyć?! I jeśli tak, to kto zgarnie główną nagrodę - milion dolarów?! Przekonacie się w tym oto Wielkim Finale Totalnej Porażki: Turnieju Faworrrrrrytów! Opening I wanna be famous – Ja chciałbym być sławny Jedna kamera wyskakuje z dziupli, druga z kreciej nory, trzecia zza tekturowej atrapy kamery. Widok leci przez całą wyspę. Wpada do wody, gdzie pływa Matsu. Widok przechodzi do lasu. Heather strąca Blaineley z drzewa. Ona spada na Louisa. Stojący obok Oscar zaczyna się z nich śmiać, ale do ust wpada mu mucha i się krztusi. Na plaży Agnes i Lian leżą i się opalają. Podbiega Bartholomew i sypie im piaskiem w oczy. Agnes rzuca się na niego ze złością i zakopuje jego głowę w piasku. W pobliżu na leżaku, pod parasolem siedzi Alex. Ma ciemne okulary, popija drinka i uśmiecha się do kamery. Damien stoi nad brzegiem morza. Lex zakrada się od tyłu i popycha go do wody. W okolicach domków zawodników Courtney goni Duncana z pięścią. Próbuje na niego skoczyć, ale Duncan w ostatniej chwili robi unik i Courtney ląduje na Blake’u. Kamera przechodzi do Chrisa, który widział to wszystko i teraz się śmieje. Chris ciągnie za sznurek zwisający z góry. Zostaje zasłonięty przez logo Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów. Domek zwycięzcy - Louis oraz Szopa przegranego - Damien Jest noc. Louis spał spokojnie i chrapał. Louis(zwierzenie): '''Po raz pierwszy w tym sezonie mogłem naprawdę spać spokojnie. Nie ma najmniejszych szans na to, żeby ta ofiara losu wygrała. Milion jest już mój. Kamera przesuwa się teraz w stronę okna. Jest ciemno. Nagle w oknie zapaliła się para oczu. '''Damien(zwierzenie): Super. On se śpi w najlepsze a ja się ciśnieniuję całą noc. Doszedłem tak daleko i nie chcę tego zmarnować. Muszę wreszcie usnąć bo nie będę miał siły na wyzwanie. A skoro to finał... Damien wszedł do szopy. Damien: Cholera, ale tu ciemno... Położył się. Damien: Zaraz usnę. Następna scena. 3 godziny później. Damien: Śpij... śpij wreszcie! Następna scena. Damien usnął. Nagle, BARDZO GŁOŚNO zaczęły grać fanfary. dky7tqMYA18 Kamera dzieli się na dwa. Po lewej Louis, po prawej Damien. Louis obudził się i spadł z łóżka. Damien otworzył oczy, wykrzywił twarz i zasłonił uszy rękami. Przed domkami Damien i Louis wyszli na zewnątrz. Fanfary wciąż grają. Nagle nadjechał Chris, który siedział w rikszy. Był ubrany jak grecki bóg i trzymał ręce tak, jak zawsze wtedy gdy wykrzykuje "Turniej Faworrrrytów". Rikszę ciągnęło dwóch stażystów. Gdy dojechał do Damiena i Louisa, wyciągnął pilot, nacisnął guzik i fanfary przestały grać. Chris: Witam was, finaliści tego sezonu! Louis: Po co ci ta riksza i ten żenadny kostium? Chris: Ej! Wcale nie jest żenadny. To luksusowa szata szyta na zamówienie. Po prostu chciałem użyć jeszcze raz tych wszystkich rekwizytów. Damien: Czyli że nie będziemy walczyć ze sobą i zmutowanymi zwierzętami na arenie? Chris: Niestety nie. Ale nie martwcie się. Przygotowałem coś o wiele gorszego. Powinniście się cieszyć i relaksować tymi chwilami, dopóki jeszcze nie dojechaliśmy w miejsce pierwszej części wyzwania. Damien(zwierzenie): O rany, skąd on bierze tyle makabrycznych pomysłów? A może ma czyjeś życie na sumieniu? Chris: Ale najpierw pojedziemy do mojej luksusowej willi. Muszę się przebrać. Louis: To po co się w to ubierałeś? Chris: Chyba już o tym wspomniałem. Wsiadajcie. Damien i Louis wsiadają do rikszy. Chris wyciąga bat i smaga nim stażystów. Chris: Jazda! Do mojej willi! Okolice Willi Chrisa Damien: Nie ma tu żadnych... systemów obronnych ani niczego innego? Chris: Żartujesz? Zniszczyliście go w ostatnim odcinku. Louis: Czyli że jest tu bezpiecznie? Chris: '''Nie powiedziałbym. '''Louis: AA! Louis został trafiony w nogę piłką tenisową. Przewrócił się. Chris: Z takimi jak ty na tej wyspie nie mogłem czuć się bezpieczny. Myślałem o jakimś zamienniku. Otwiera drzwi. Chris: Zaczekajcie tutaj, szybko się przebiorę i dołączę do was. Następna scena. Chris stoi przed lustrem. Pogwizdując, zdejmuje "wieniec laurowy" z głowy. Kamera przesuwa się nieco w prawo, na ścianę. Słychać ogłos uderzenia. Chris: AAU! Chris upada na podłogę. Widać kawałek kija bejsbolowego. Wyzwanie Z willi wychodzi FChris. NOTKA DLA CZYTELNIKÓW: WIEM ŻE JUŻ SIĘ DOMYŚLILIŚCIE CO SIĘ STAŁO Z CHRISEM I ŻE KTOŚ SIĘ POD NIEGO PODSZYŁ, DLATEGO DLA ODRÓŻNIENIA TEN "FAŁSZYWY CHRIS" BĘDZIE OPISYWANY JAKO "FCHRIS". THX 4 THE ATTENTION. FChris: Hej, fajnie że czekaliście. Przerywa i patrzy na stażystów. FChris: '''A co wy tu jeszcze robicie? Wynocha stąd! Nie jesteście mi już potrzebni. A wy chodźcie za mną. Następna scena. Gdzieś w lesie. '''FChris: Najpierw podejdźcie tutaj. Weźcie łuki oraz strzały, i starajcie się trafić do tamtych celi, o tam. Jakieś 350 metrów stąd. Oryginalnie dystans miał być większy, ale producenci kazali mi odjąć jedno zero na końcu, żebyście dali radę. Macie minutę, żeby trafić w jak najwięcej celi i uwolnić jak największą liczbę ludzi, którzy pomogą wam wygrać finał. Dobrze wykorzystajcie swoją amunicję. START! Louis strzela. Nie trafia. Louis(zwierzenie): Cholera! Zawsze miałem słabego cela. Damien celuje ale wpada na niego Louis. Louis: Przesuń się! Louis strzela. Trafia, ze skrzyni zaczepionej na drzewie wypada Lex. Louis: '''O rany... tylko nie on! (do FChrisa) czy można odrzucić uwolnionych zawodników? '''FChris: Można. Ale tylko dwóch jednocześnie. Wtedy zmniejszasz sobie szansę na wygraną, zwłaszcza jeśli Damien będzie miał naprawdę dobrych pomocników. Louis: Argh.. Damien strzela i trafia. Uwalnia Matsu. Damien: Tak! Damien strzela jeszcze raz, uwalnia Alex'a. Damien: Suuper! Teraz już na pewno nie przegram! Louis(zwierzenie): '''Trzeba go trochę spowolnić... Louis popchnął Damiena i przewrócił go. '''Damien: '''Ej przestań! '''Louis: Teraz moja kolej! Strzelił i trafił. Uwolnił Blake'a. Blake: Yea! Nareszcie na zewnątrz! FChris: '''Koniec czasu! Mam nadzieję że jesteście zadowoleni z wybranych przez siebie zawodników, bo teraz naprawdę wam się przydadzą! A żeby nerwy oczekiwań jeszcze bardziej was zżarły, udamy się na drugi koniec wyspy! '''Damien: Eeee... a nie zapomniałeś o czymś? FChris: Niby o czym? Damien: No chyba ich tu tak nie zostawisz? FChris: Meeh... no dobra. FChris nacisnął guzik na pilocie i wtedy ze skrzynek pospadali pozostali byli uczestnicy tego sezonu. FChris: A wy macie przywilej oglądania jak finaliści i ich pomocnicy siłują się z ostatecznym wyzwaniem w ich życiu... w tym sezonie. Ruszajmy. Następna scena. Wszyscy już poszli. Z drzewa spada Oscar. Oscar: Auuu... hę? Gdzie są wszyscy? No pięknie. Po prostu pięknie. Las Wszyscy szli: na początku FChris, za nim Damien i Louis, za nimi Alex, Blake, Lex i Matsu, a za nimi cała reszta. Louis: To jak, powiesz nam wreszcie jakie jest to "ostateczne wyzwanie" którego mamy się tak bać? FChris: Wszystkiego dowiecie się na miejscu, ale przed nami jeszcze kawałek drogi. (bardzo cicho) Obyście tego nie przeżyli. Louis: Co tam mamroczesz? FChris: '''Nic. Po prostu idźcie za mną jak do tej pory. Z tyłu... '''Alex: Kurczę, nie mogę uwierzyć że to już koniec. Pewnie już nigdy więcej was nie spotkam. Miło było was poznać. Blake: Nie smutaj, przed nami jeszcze jedno wyzwanie. Założę się że nie będziemy się nudzić. Matsu: Nie będziemy się nudzić... nie słyszałeś? To może być najgorsze wyzwanie jakie kiedykolwiek widzieliśmy. Kto wie czy przeżyjemy. Lex: Co z tego.. Alex&Blake&Matsu: Co? Lex: I tak to nie my dostaniemy milion za fatygę. A ja jeszcze muszę pomagać Louisowi. Blake: Louis jest PRO. On to wygra, zobaczycie. Blake(zwierzenie): '''Louis jest PRO. (dwa kciuki w górę) '''Alex: Wolałbym nie. Lex(zwierzenie): Louis nie może tego wygrać. Mam nadzieję że chłopaki mi pomogą. Matsu(zwierzenie): Trzeba pomóc Damienowi. Jakim prawem czarny charakter ma zgarnąć wszystko? Alex(zwierzenie): Blake jest niezbyt rozgarnięty. Ale może stanowić zagrożenie. Trzeba go przekonać żeby współpracował z nami. Tylko jak... Alex: Słuchaj kolo... Blake: Coli nie pijam. Zaraz, pijam! Masz? Alex: He he, tak. Ale musisz współpracować z nami. Łapiesz? Blake: Co mam złapać? Alex: To co mówię. Blake: Rzucasz słowa na wiatr? Alex(zwierzenie): Ale mnie podszedł. Męczący typ. Alex: Dobra, ja wymiękam. Blake: Jak gąbka? Alex: Zabierzcie go ode mnie! Blake(zwierzenie): Nie rozumiem Alex'a. Ciągle gada o czymś innym. Nie idzie go zrozumieć. Willa Chrisa Oscar błąkając się po lesie trafił w okolice Willi Chrisa. Oscar: Co to za dom? Chyba poszedłem w złą stronę. Podchodzi bliżej. Oscar: Drzwi są otwarte. Nieważne, wejdę do środka. Wchodzi do środka, idzie długim korytarzem. Oscar: '''Cholera, gdzie ja trafiłem? I czemu tu tyle portretów? To chyba ta cała rezydencja Chrisa. Doszedł do końca korytarza. W pokoju nie ma nie było nikogo. '''Oscar: No, idę sobie pomieszkać! Z rozmachem wskoczył na fotel, ale sprężyna odbiła go i wleciał do charakteryzatornii. Wpadł na taśmociąg. Został cały obsypany białym i różowym pudrem. Pomalowany na twarzy tuszem do rzęs. Na koniec posmarowany szminką. Oscar: Feee... wiśniowa... Zaraz, to Chris używa szminki? Robotyczny głos: Nie rozpoznano głosu. Wykryto włamywacza. Włączam system obronny. Oscar: O oł... Wielka Rękawica Bokserska uderza w Oscara. Ten wylatuje i wpada na lustro, tłukąc je. Oscar: '''Oooułaaa... Dalsza część lasu '''FChris: Trzymajcie się, zaraz tam dojdziemy. Matsu: Oby, mam już powoli dosyć. A jeszcze wyzwanie przed nami. Alex: Heloł, nie zauważyłeś niczego? Specjalnie tak długo tam idziemy żebyśmy opadli z sił i żeby trudniej było zaliczyć wyzwanie! FChris: Cholera, czytasz mi w myślach. Nieważne, oto jesteśmy! Oto Tor Waszej Zguby! Zawodnicy i ich pomocnicy zamarli. Lex: Eee tam. Widziałem gorsze. Louis: Nie no, racja. Dam radę! Damien: Ja też! Chodźcie! FChris: Finaliści będą musieli przebiec po cieniutkich deskach znajdujących się nad rojącym się od węgorzy elektrycznych basenie, podczas gdy ich pomocnicy będą rzucać w nich, żeby utrudnić im przejście! Blake: Jak, mamy rzucać w swoich? To bez sensu. FChris: Nie przerywaj prowadzącemu. Ty i Lex rzucacie w Damien'a, a Alex i Matsu w Louisa. Blake: Aaaa... FChris: Możecie rzucać czym tylko chcecie - od tego macie całe góry różnych śmieci po obu stronach toru. Zajmijcie swoje pozycje. Ludzie Damien'a po lewej, Louis'a - po prawej. Matsu: '''A co jest tam dalej? '''FChris: Następne części Toru Waszej Zguby. Wyjaśnię później. Chyba nie myślałeś że TO będzie całe wasze wyzwanie finałowe, prawda? Willa Chrisa Oscar leży cały w pudrze, tuszu, szmince i kawałkach szkła na podłodze. Powoli wstaje, pojękując. Nagle zauważa prawdziwego Chrisa. Oscar: Auu... Chris?! Co ty tu robisz? Oscar(zwierzenie): Co się wyrabia w tym programie?! Oscar: '''Chris... wstawaj ty żałosny brzydki... Chris na słowo "brzydki" wstaje jak zahipnotyzowany. '''Chris: Co... ty... właśnie... o mnie... powiedziałeś?! Ja ci zaraz dam brzydkiego! Chris szybko wstał, ale zaraz złapał się ręką za głowę. Chris: Auuua, moja głowa... Oscar: Skoro ty jesteś tutaj, to kto prowadzi wyzwanie? Chris: '''O rany! Musimy się pospieszyć! Tor Waszej Zguby, część I Wszyscy są na swoich pozycjach. '''FChris: Do biegu, gotowi, start! Damien i Louis startują, Louis jest nieco szybszy. Lex chwyta za piłkę tenisową i rzuca. Trafia, ale w Louisa. Louis: '''Ej, uważaj ty idioto! '''Lex: Ups, sory! (zadowolona mina) Nie chciałem! Matsu rzuca kawałkiem rury w Louisa. Nie trafia. Louis: Tylko na tyle cię stać? Blake rzuca pudełkiem. Damien je łapie. Damien: Dzięki, ale mi się nie przyda. Z pudełka wyskoczyła rękawica bokserska która uderzyła go w twarz. Damien: Auu, znowu? Alex ze strzępów i kawałków różnych śmieci coś zbudował. Matsu: Tak to ja rozumiem, nareszcie wracasz do formy! Co to jest? Alex: Precyzyjna wyrzutnia! Matsu: Ale czego? Alex: Wszystkiego! Wyrzutnia zaczęła strzelać dosłownie randomowymi przedmiotami, kręciła się dookoła. Matsu: Ej, ale nie we mnie! Alex: Sory, to tylko prototyp. Lex rzucił starym komputerem. Trafił znowu w Louisa. (przypadek?) Louis: Jaaaaa! Louis wpadł do wody. Lex: '''Tak! '''Lex(zwierzenie): Pół sezonu na to czekałem! Louis wynurza się z wody. Louis: '''Lex, niech no cię dopadnę, pożałujesz że się urodziłeś.... AAAA! Poraził go węgorz elektryczny. Damien dostał się na koniec. '''FChris: Brawo Damien! Punkt dla ciebie! Louis: '''Grrrrr.... Las Chris i Oscar (wciąż umalowany) biegną do miejsca finałowego wyzwania. '''Chris: No dalej! Musimy zdążyć zanim zawodnicy naprawdę zginą! Oscar: Chwila, bo nie ogarniam. To tobie nigdy nie zależało na tym, żeby którekolwiek z nas zginęło? I skąd wiesz, że ten "ktoś" ma ich zabić? Chris: Dostałem cynk od producentów że jeśli ktoś oprócz stażystów zginie, na zawsze zdejmą nasz program z anteny! Rozumiesz to? Oscar: Dobra a skąd wiesz że ktoś chce ich zabić? Chris: Chce się na mnie zemścić w ten sposób i przy okazji zdobyć milion! Dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu! Oscar: '''ALE kto? Tor Waszej Zguby, część II '''FChris: Moje gratulacje. Udało wam się przetrwać pierwszą część toru. Na drugiej prawdopodobnie nie będziecie mieli tyle szczęścia. Damien: A co? Będzie więcej węgorzy? FChris: Może nawet. W tej części wasi pomocnicy będą was eskortować, w sensie, jeden z nich biegnie przed wami, drugi za wami. Będziecie atakowani przez różne rzeczy, np. dzikie zwierzęta. Wasi eskortujący mają was ochronić przed tymi wszystkimi wypadkami. Na metę musi dotrzeć tylko finalista, to znaczy, że jego pomocnicy mogą nawet zginąć w starciu, ale nie muszą dotrzeć na mecie żeby ich finalista wygrał. Lex: Co? Poważnie? FChris: Aha, zapomniałem wspomnieć że wciąż znajdujecie się nad basenem z węgorzami elektrycznymi, tylko wasze "pole" do poruszania się jest o wiele szersze. Tak, żeby jednak dało się wykonać zadanie. Zajmijcie swoje pozycje. Następna scena. Zawodnicy zajęli swoje miejsca. FChris: Iiiii... start! Pierwszy biegnie Alex, za nim Damien, na końcu Matsu. Obok nich biegnie Blake, za nim Louis, na końcu Lex. Nagle nadlatuje żaba. Blake ją odbija. Blake: Boing! To było łatwe! Nadlatuje zmutowana wiewiórka. Wpada na Alex'a i wbija mu się pazurami w twarz. Alex: AAA! Moja twarz! Alex upada, Damien i Matsu biegną dalej. W stronę Louisa nadlatuje piłka do zbijaka. Louis skacze i ją odkopuje. Louis(zwierzenie): Ładne to było. Ciekawe czy mnie przyjmą do Barcy... W stronę Lex'a leci fortepian. Ten próbuje zrobić unik, ale mu się nie udaje. Fortepian spadł na Lex'a. Ze środka wychodzi jego głowa, on otwiera usta. Ma wystawione trzy zęby z przodu, które wyglądają jak klawisze. Klawisze wydają trzy krzywe dźwięki. Louis(ogląda się za siebie): Tak, tak właśnie kończą zdrajcy! Patrz, i ucz się, Blake. Lex(zwierzenie): '''(nadal z tymi trzema klawiszami, mówi niewyraźnie) Zagrać wam Chopina? Ałć.. Nagle widać niedźwiedzia, który biegnie na Damien'a. Damien zatrzymuje się, sztywnieje ze strachu. Matsu wpada na niego. Niedźwiedź się zbliża, Damien robi unik, zamyka oczy i.... '''Matsu: RATUNKU! Damien: Matsu! (odwraca się) Matsu siedzi w paszczy niedźwiedzia, podrapany na twarzy, rękami trzyma go za zęby żeby paszcza się nie zamknęła. Matsu: Mną się nie przejmuj, zatrzymam go! Biegnij do mety! Wygraj to! Damien zaciska zęby i patrzy nerwowo. Patrzy raz na metę, raz na Matsu. Znowu na metę. Znowu na metę. Znowu na Matsu. Damien: Trzymaj się! Damien podbiega do niedźwiedzia i kopie go w brzuch. Ten wypluwa Matsu i wskakuje do wody. Matsu: Ugh, dzięki. Ale teraz pędź już na metę bo przegrasz! Damien: Jeszcze Alex. Matsu: Pomogę mu a ty biegnij! Louis: TAAAK! FChris: 1:1! Mamy remis! To znaczy, że następna część toru zadecyduje o wszystkim! Matsu(zwierzenie): Poświęcił zwycięstwo żeby uratować mi życie. Kolo ma charakter. Ale jest też wielkim idiotą. Louis jest o krok od wygranej! Tor Waszej Zguby, część III FChris: Dobra robota finaliści i pomocnicy! Jak dotąd świetnie wam idzie i jeszcze niestety nikt nie zginął. Przed wami ostatnia część Toru Waszej Zguby, która zdecyduje o wszystkim! Pozornie jest ona najprostsza ze wszystkich - ale jeśli się postaracie, może nawet być najgorszym przeżyciem w waszych marnych życiach. Musicie tylko przebiec się kilometr na drodze, na której PRAWDOPODOBNIE nic złego już was nie spotka. Potem wskakujecie na platformę, której stoczycie ze sobą pojedynek. Kto dobiegnie tam pierwszy, będzie miał niewątpliwie prościej - zdobędzie jedyną broń, długi kij - dzięki któremu będzie mógł strącić oponenta do wody, w której - dla odmiany - nie ma węgorzy elektrycznych. Ale za to jest tam dwa razy więcej rekinów ludojadów! Tutaj rozstajecie się ze swoimi pomocnikami. Możecie ewentualnie liczyć na to, że wyłowią was z wody jak już do niej wpadniecie. Zajmijcie pozycje. Zmęczyłem się tym gadaniem. Damien i Louis szykują się do startu. FChris: Start! Damien i Louis wystartowali jak szaleni. Damien wysunął się na prowadzenie. Nagle... znowu nadepnął na coś. Grabie uderzyły go w nos. Damien: '''OOOŁ... jak rany... Przewrócił się. '''Louis: Ha ha! Ofiara losu! Milion jest mój! Tylko móóóój! Damien: O nie, jeszcze nie! Wstaje, chwyta grabie i szybko pędzi za Louisem. Damien(zwierzenie): Kurde, co ja wyprawiam. Wyglądam jak jakaś wiejska baba. Ale co tam, milion czeka! Blake(zwierzenie): Kurde, co on wyprawia. Wygląda jak jakaś wiejska baba. Ale co tam, milion czeka! Damien(zwierzenie): Blake, przestań mnie dublować! Blake(zwierzenie): '''No dobra, ale tak było o wiele fajniej! I śmieszniej. '''Damien(zwierzenie): No to co... Damien: '''Kurczę, nie dogonię go... przegram to. Olśniło go. '''Damien: Chwila, jeszcze nie! --SLOWMOTION-- Damien rzuca grabiami w stronę Louisa. Louis biegnie. Nagle się odwraca. Zauważa grabie. Nie zdążył zaregować. Zostaje uderzony i upada. --KONIEC SLOWMOTION-- Damien dogania go, wskakuje na platformę i przechwytuje kij. Damien: Spróbuj teraz mnie pokonać! FChris: Świetnie, Damien. To ci naprawdę pomoże! Louis wskakuje na platformę, chwyta kij Damiena i łamie go. Louis: '''I co teraz?! No i co teraz zrobisz?! Co? CO? '''FChris: Chwileczkę Louis, ochłoń. Przez ten cały zwrot akcji zupełnie zapomniałem zapowiedzieć przerwę reklamową. REKLAMA "Uwaga Kajtek na Zakręcie" Kajtek stoi przed drzwiami do kibla. Kajtek: '''Yo yo ziomki! To ja! Kajtek! '''Dawid(trzyma kamerę): Znamy cię przejdź do rzeczy! Kajtek: Prowadzę super-hiper-megaodlotowy program który właśnie oglądacie na żywo! Naprawdę! Serio! To nie żart, niggas. Oto mój program: Uwaga Kajtek na Zakręcie alias Z Kamerą Wśród Gimbusów. Nagle ktoś otworzył drzwi do kibla i wjechał Kajtkowi w tyłek. Kajtek: '''ŁAAAA! '''Maciek: Sory.. Kajtek: (trzyma się za tyłek) Straciłem dziewictwo... Dawid: '''Maciek, potrzymaj dobra? Chodź Kajtek, zaprowadzę cię... do łazienki. He he he... Maciek wziął kamerę. Dawid zaczyna pchać Kajtka w stronę kibla. '''Kajtek: AAA nie, pomocy! Dawid chce mnie... Dawid: Tomek, cho i pomó! Tomek: Kej. Tomek pcha Dawida, Dawid Kajtka. W końcu wszyscy trzej wpadają do kibla. Maciek zamyka za nimi drzwi. Maciek odwraca kamerę do siebie. Maciek: Nie będziemy im teraz przeszkadzać, to strefa intymna. Miłego dnia życzę, to było UKNZ. Baj! Maciek poszedł. Z kibla słychać jęki Kajtka i Tomka. Dalszy ciąg finału FChris: Dobra, jesteśmy już po tej dosyć specyficznej przerwie reklamowej. Boże, z kim ja dzielę czas antenowy... Nieważne. Wita was Chris McLean, jesteśmy w finale Totalnej Porażki: Turnieju Faworytów. Za chwilę finałowa potyczka pomiędzy dwoma finalistami, Damienem i Louisem. Zanim zaczniemy, czy ktoś ma coś jeszcze do powiedzenia? Oscar: Tak! Ja mam! Nadbiega Oscar. Za nim są Chris i Chef. Wszyscy się śmieją, bo Oscar WCIĄŻ jest umalowany. Oscar: '''No co? Dobra, nieważne. Mam pytanie do ciebie, Chris. '''FChris: Streszczaj się, ludzie czekają na finał. Oscar podchodzi do FChrisa. Oscar: Co masz pod maską?! Oscar zdejmuje FChris'owi maskę. Wszystkim ukazuje się LUKE, we własnej osobie. Luke: Aarrgh, ty debilu! Wszystko mi zepsułeś! Nieważne, mam jeszcze plan B! Wyciąga pilota. Chef: Już ja cię nauczę szacunku! Alex nagle coś zauważa. Alex: Pod tą platformą jest bomba! Skaczcie, szybko! Nadchodzi Matsu. Matsu: '''Patrzcie co znalazłem! To milion! Damien, łap! Damien łapie milion, po czym razem z Louisem zeskakuje z platformy, a Chef wrzuca na nią Luke'a, który wcisnął guzik. Platforma wybucha, Luke wylatuje w powietrze. '''Luke: '''NIEEEEeeeeeeeeeee.... '''Damien: Mam milion! Wygrałem! Chris: '''Zgadza się! Jesteś oficjalnie zwycięzcą Totalnej Porażki: Turnieju Faworytów! '''Blake: '''TAAAK! Brawo! Brawwo! '''Chris: '''A teraz zapraszam wszystkich na pomost! Pomost Wszyscy stoją na pomoście. Do pomostu podpływa luksusowy jacht, za jego sterem siedzi Chef. '''Chris: Gratuluję Damien, nagroda jest twoja. Damien: '''Wciąż nie wierzę własnemu szczęściu, ale naprawdę tu jestem, trzymam nagrodę. '''Chris: No no no, tylko mi się tu nie rozpłacz! To wielka historyczna chwila! Louis stoi z tyłu, za wszystkimi. Louis: '''Normalnie nie wierzę! To się nie mieści w głowie po prostu!!! Opadły mu ręce. Widzi na pomoście jakiś pilot. '''Louis: Chociaż nacisnę ten guzik... Podniósł pilot. Nacisnął guzik. Cała wyspa wybuchła. Został sam pomost. Louis wpadł z pilotem do wody. Chris: A co tu się do cholery stało?! Znowu wszystko straciłem! NIEEE! Pada na kolana i płacze. Blake: '''Damien, w tej sytuacji chyba wyciągniesz pomocną dłoń, prawda? Damien patrzy na Chrisa. '''Damien: '''Chyba muszę. Zafunduję ci nową wyspę. A dla was wszystkich urządzam wielką imprezę! Wszyscy się cieszą. '''Blake: '''Tańczymy Kongę! :D Zaczyna grać muzyka. LRr2IDx9lCs Wszyscy tanecznym krokiem wchodzą na jacht i odpływają. Chris zostaje sam na pomoście. '''Chris: Więc tak oto skończył się... (chlip) ten sezon. Wybuchowo (chlip) i odlotowo. Ale bądźcie cierpliwi, następny sezon już wkrótce, i to z zupełnie nową obsadą! Nazywam się Chris McLean, a to była Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworrytów! Klip po odcinku Louis wynurza się z wody. Louis: Ech, co? Zostawili mnie tu samego?! Odwraca się. Widzi że Kieł się do niego szczerzy. Louis: Nie jestem sam... chyba pora wiaaaaaaaać! Zaczął uciekać w wodzie, Kieł za nim. KONIEC Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125 Kategoria:Alternatywne finały